The present invention relates to wireless sensor networks, and more particularly, to wireless sensor networks used, for example, in security systems with improved communication reliability.
Some wireless networks experience communication failures due to transient external factors. For example, in a network of wireless sensors, a loss of connectivity between the sensors or devices can be caused by phenomena such as multipath fading, structural interference (such as that caused by a wall, building, or other object), and the like.